Recognition and reward systems are used by supervisors or customers to reward points for beneficial behavior exhibited by employees. The reward points accumulated by employees may be “cashed in” for lifestyle awards or products, such as apparel marked with the company logo, that have been made available to the employee by the company or a rewards management company that has contracted with the company. Therefore, recognition and reward systems provide employees with an incentive to perform their duties in accordance with company directives.
Despite the existence of certain recognition and reward systems, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of recognition and reward systems and methods.